


Wine is Great

by Ttiiggeerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, M/M, Naughty Harry, One Shot, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttiiggeerr/pseuds/Ttiiggeerr
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	Wine is Great

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

“Draco, are you entirely sure I have to wear this?” Harry held up the offendingly dull black tie. “It’s so boring.” Draco turned to him, a heated glint in his eye that made Harry swallow whatever he was going to say next. 

“If I say you wear it, what do you do?” His voice had dropped an octave, and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

“Wear it, Sir.” He cast his eyes down towards the floor, falling into his submissive roll quickly.

“That’s right. Now be a good boy and I’ll make it worth your while at dinner.” 

The tie was the only thing keeping Harry from going ballistic. He didn’t care about whatever in the world Narcissa was prattling on about next to him and Lucius was having a rather loud discussion with the minister somewhere to his left that he couldn’t care to pay attention to. All he could feel was Draco’s foot resting on his thigh and the silky tie around his neck. 

It grounded him in all his anxiousness. The press had been ruthless in finding Harry and picking apart every detail of his life causing social anxiety when Harry was around anyone that wasn’t Draco or the Weasley family. 

He had just reached up to sip from his water when Draco leaned over and handed him a glass of wine. A treat indeed, Harry had been banned from wine several years ago when he got completely plastered off a rare vintage he had found in Sirius’s cellar. Draco had been so furious that he didn’t even bother to savour it that he’d been restricted to butterbeer and firewhiskey ever since. 

He smiled and sipped, smiling at the approving look Draco gave him. The foot on his thigh crept closer and pressed into his crotch. 

Suddenly the room was entirely too hot, his trousers entirely too small and the looks Draco started giving him were entirely too full of lust. Harry took a deep breath and somehow made it through the boring dinner service. 

The rest of the group stood and made their way to the gardens so Narcissa could show off a little. Once the two were alone, Harry sunk to his knees and crawled to Draco’s feet under the table. Unwilling to wait any longer, Harry reached up and unzipped Draco’s bottoms. He inhaled, taking in the crisp clean smell of Draco before swallowing all of him down. 

He let Draco shove his face further until he couldn’t breathe, but he loved it. He loved the feeling of Draco’s cock stretching his throat wide, the lightheadedness that started with him in this position long enough, the instant inhale and relief oxygen gave him when Draco would inevitably yank on his hair to allow him to breathe just enough to keep him conscious before shoving Harry’s mouth back over his member. The best feeling was when Draco finally let go and made him fuck his own throat before his hot seed burst down into his stomach. He didn’t even get to taste it.

Harry made sure to clean Draco up very well before tucking him away and awaited further instruction. He didn’t have to wait long before Draco was telling him to stand up and follow him. Rising, Harry followed Draco out to the gardens and the two bid farewell to the congregation claiming an early morning the next day.

They barely had time to regain their footing when they returned home before Draco was snapping out orders. 

“Strip, go get your collar and kneel by my chair.” Harry didn’t waste time and simply grabbed the first collar his fingers landed on before kneeling by Draco’s feet. The collar left his hand and Draco smiled. 

“Finally ready to try the new one?” Harry’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to grab the new collar, quite frankly it scared him a bit. But he needed to get over his trepidation and here he had the perfect excuse. 

He nodded and shivered as tiny spikes settled on his neck. They were dull, but no less exciting. It was firm pressure, not quite painful but that would change once he was in the throes of passion.

Draco had trained Harry well. He was quiet when he was told to be, and loud when he was given the permission to be. He had become proficient in edging himself and rarely got punished anymore. If Draco was honest, he was a little disappointed that such a bratty sub had become such a well behaved one.

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, a blush tinging his cheeks. What came out of his mouth was something unexpected. 

“Please Sir, I’ve been so naughty while you were away.” Deciding to go with it to see what happened, Draco nodded for him to continue. Harry widened his knees, putting his leaking prick on display. “Oh, so naughty. I know you told me not to come while you were away but we have all those toys and I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Bring me what you used and then tell me what you did.” Harry got up and sped into the bedroom before returning with his arms full of things. 

“I used these,” he handed Draco a pair of nipple clamps which Draco quickly decided needed to be adoring Harry’s chest. “And then I used this,” Harry was breathless now as he handed Draco a vial of minty lube. Draco didn’t use this on Harry very often, it was something that he reserved for easier nights when Harry had been especially good. “And when I finally felt like I was stretched enough I used these.” Harry gestured to the two dildos on the floor. They were both smaller than Draco, but combined they would have been a little bit larger than him and the one doubled as a vibrator. 

“And did you drink any wine while I was away?” The instant blush was enough to give him away, and the hesitation only confirmed his suspicions. 

“I went and bought a reasonably priced bottle to drink, but I may have tried a sip of the one you opened just before you left instead.” 

“Summon the wine you bought.” A bottle slapped into his hand and he took a glance at the label. “I’ll hand it to you, you at least picked a good bottle for the lower end of the prices I usually pay.”

“I just liked the bottle.” Indeed, it was a nice bottle. With a twisted neck and a sleek bottom made from a deep green glass it was quite pretty. 

“It is quite pretty.” He cast an unbreakable spell on it. “But it would look much prettier in your ass, don’t you think?” Harry nodded and wasted no time in turning around and thrusting his bum into the air. One of the smaller plugs nestled between Harry’s cheeks quite nicely, the end displaying the Malfoy crest to show who Harry belonged to. He removed the plug and dumped some of the lube straight into Harry’s hole as it twitched. 

“Such a pretty hole you have.” He inserted a finger, joined quickly by another and worked the flesh until it was considerably looser than it had been. He slicked up the bottle and lined it up, loving the way Harry sounded when he was breathless and begging. Harry was more than ready, the rosebud of flesh twitching in an attempt to be filled quicker. 

Draco slid the neck of the bottle into him, going slowly so Harry could feel the full effect of the twists the glass made. When the bottle bottomed out, Harry keened and pressed back in the hopes that there was more he could take. The blond, not in the mood to disappoint, withdrew the bottle and pushed it back in. He sped up and slowed down as he pleased, basking in the noises Harry was making below him. It was then that he had an idea. 

He removed the bottle from Harry’s delightful arse and opened it. 

“Sir?”

“Well you wanted to consume this so much I thought I’d give you a hand.” Putting the opening of the bottle against Harry’s rim, he slowly tipped the bottle. 

He was enthralled. Harry’s cute little hole practically chugged the wine as it came from the bottle and Harry did nothing but moan wantonly and wiggle his hips just a hare. It didn’t take long for Harry’s words to start to slur and it took even less time for him to cave and give the man what he had been begging for. His cock slid home in Harry’s ass, the way eased by the wine still in him. Somehow the idea that Harry was stuffed full of wine and his prick made him harder. It had been impossible to hold off his orgasm, the idea that his semen would be sloshing around in Harry was too much for him to handle. He pulled out and quickly inserted a rather large plug to keep it all in him. Harry would complain in the morning, the one thing he hated was the feeling of a cleaning charm that far in him but Draco didn’t care. Harry would do as he was told. 

After all, Harry’s paddles and collars all labeled him quite perfectly as the slut he really was.

Harry woke up on the floor, sore but sated. Draco had drifted off to sleep on the couch. He moved, trying to get to Draco so he could wake him up with a spectacular blowjob and realized he was incredibly full of liquid. He thought back to the previous night and made a bit of a face. He was full of wine. 

He found that he didn’t mind it as much when Draco told him what a good boy he was for keeping it all in overnight.


End file.
